1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device for performing a typical processing by storing a predetermined operating procedure and reproducing the stored operating procedure, and to a controlling method of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been disclosed an electronic device, such as a duplicating machine, capable of performing a typical function of storing a predetermined operating procedure, of reading the stored operating procedure, and of reproducing it. This function is called, for example, a job memory, and an operating procedure normally used is stored therein. Therefore, it is possible to automatically perform a series of operations only by a simple memory calling operation.
However, in storing the operating procedure, when an operation requiring a predetermined authentication is included in the operating procedure, information related to the authentication must be stored. Therefore, when the stored operation is read and reproduced by mistake, unauthorized users can obtain authentication. For example, in a duplicating machine having a machine administrator mode for managing the specifications thereof and a maintenance mode that is permitted by only a service man for performing maintenance, key operations and authentication information, such as a password, are necessary to perform the switching to these modes. When the authentication information is stored, unauthorized users other than the machine administrator or service men can perform the switching to these modes. In addition, when the authentication information, such as a password, is stored, there is a possibility of danger in that the internally stored information will be read to decode the authentication information.